


a cute valentine’s day morning

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hugs, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Post-Game(s), Valentine's Day, i wrote this in one day because whoooooo valentine’s day fic!!!!!, kokichi is so very in love....., kokichi uses they/them pronouns :), so is shuichi but it’s in kokichi’s point of view, theyre already dating they just haven’t said they love each other yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: It’s the first Valentine’s Day Kokichi has ever spent with someone.And they can’t hide how happy they are that they’re spending it with Shuichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	a cute valentine’s day morning

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day!!!! 💖💖💖💖

Valentine’s day. 

Something Kokichi thought they’d never celebrate. 

They never had anyone to celebrate _with!_ Or the right setting to celebrate _in._

But here they were, standing in an aisle filled with stuffed animals, debating on which one to get Shuichi. 

They had a few options. 

One: A blue teddy bear. The bear was Shuichi’s favorite color, so obviously it was a good choice! 

Two: A brown teddy bear, holding a purple heart. The heart was Kokichi’s favorite color, so giving this bear to Shuichi could symbolize giving their heart to him? Maybe? 

Three: A light pink teddy bear. It was bigger than the others and looked really fluffy, perfect to cuddle with when Kokichi wasn’t around. Though Kokichi, being as clingy as they were, was _always_ around. 

They had been going back and forth on which teddy bear to choose. It had probably been 30 minutes by now. 

Part of them just wanted to buy all three of them to avoid making the final decision. 

... 

That would probably be best! 

They bought some candy along with it, the chocolates that they knew Shuichi liked. Secretly, they had created a plan to find out what chocolates he liked without actually asking. They weren’t about to give their gift ideas away! So they had been giving him different chocolates over the weeks, trying to find out his reaction to them. He didn’t seem to suspect their real reason for doing this, and Kokichi ended up knowing exactly what type of chocolate was his favorite. 

They also bought him flowers, roses to be exact, though they knew it was such a sappy thing to do. They couldn’t help it, Shuichi made them _want_ to do sappy things like that! 

The two had only been dating for about 5 months, but they had gotten pretty close. Maybe it was because of everything they had been through. The killing game ended 2 years ago, but the effect was still heavy on their hearts. 

They weren’t friends when it ended, they only actually became friends about 5 months after. Before that, Kokichi refused to talk to anyone and Shuichi struggled to get them to let him in. 

But eventually, they started talking more and Kokichi allowed themself to let him through their walls. It was difficult, but looking back, they knew it was worth it. Soon enough, the feelings they had for each other came to light. It was a long time before they got over their casual flirting and actually got into a relationship. But as soon as they did, they became inseparable. 

Kokichi couldn’t wait to see the smile on Shuichi’s face when they spent Valentine’s Day together. 

It was early in the morning now, _way_ earlier than Kokichi would usually wake up. They were supposed to go see Shuichi in a few hours. But due to their clingy nature and the fact that they had nothing else to do, they wanted to see him _right now._

He would probably be sleeping, it was earlier than he usually woke up too, but that was okay! They were sure he wouldn’t mind! It wasn’t the first time they came over while he was sleeping. Usually, they would cuddle with him and wait for him to wake up. 

So they left the store, avoiding all the possible stares from people who might know them from the killing game. 

They made their way to the Team Danganronpa Hotel, made for all the killing game participants. Even though it had been 2 years since the game ended, they both still lived there. It was easier that way, since everything was provided to them. Plus there was still the chance of crazy fans outside and there was plenty of security at the hotel. It wasn’t very nice to be reminded of what happened, but Shuichi and Kokichi had already talked about moving out into their own place soon anyways. 

Kokichi smiled at the thought as they walked up the stairs to his room. It would be nice to share a home together. 

Shuichi always made them all giddy and think about cute things like sharing a home. It was embarrassing! 

But they liked it, it was...nice. Certainly unusual for someone like them, but nice. 

Once they reached his room, they knocked politely, though they were pretty sure there wouldn’t be an answer. 

... 

And they were right! 

So they decided to lock pick the door, something Shuichi had allowed them to do, so they weren’t worried. 

Once inside, they saw him sleeping peacefully. He was always so cute when he slept and Kokichi could see a faint smile on his lips. He must be having a good dream. They secretly hoped he was dreaming of them. 

They set their gifts for him on the floor next to the bed, so he wouldn’t see them _immediately_ when he woke up. 

Then, they carefully slipped into bed next to him, not wanting to wake him up before they got the chance to hold him. They took a moment to stare at his face, letting themself think about how really lucky they were to be with him like this. They never would’ve thought they deserved him, and they _still_ think they didn’t. Nonetheless, they wrapped their arms around him, pulling him close to their chest. 

It was originally hard to get used to this kind of thing. But now, they barely let go of each other, always finding some way to keep each other near. 

The closeness sent a warm feeling throughout Kokichi’s entire body, they were sure their face was blushed by now. They started combing through Shuichi’s hair with their hands, admiring how soft it was. 

Shuichi slightly shifted in their arms. He must be awake now. 

Kokichi wasn’t _trying_ to wake him up but oh well, that just meant that he would get his gifts sooner. 

They pressed a small kiss to his head, knowing that he was awake to feel it. 

“...Hi Kokichi” Shuichi whispered, his eyes still closed and his face still buried in Kokichi’s chest. It was such a sweet sight. 

Kokichi smiled and whispered, “Good morning, beloved.” It was one of their favorite names for him, though they had many more. 

Shuichi opened his eyes and moved so that his face was closer to Kokichi’s. “Happy Valentine’s Day” he whispered, planting a small kiss to Kokichi’s lips. 

Kokichi’s heart felt like it was going to melt. 

How was he so _cute_??? 

“You’re blushing” Shuichi noticed, caressing their cheek. He loved making them blush for some reason. 

Well, they’d just have to make him blush too. 

“It’s because you’re the most adorable person I’ve ever seen” they flirted. 

That seemed to do the trick. Shuichi looked like he was short-circuiting. 

He hid his face in Kokichi’s chest again. 

Kokichi chuckled at their victory, “Heyyy, don’t be like that. Don’t you want your presents?” 

“Presents?” Shuichi questioned, his voice a little muffled. 

“Mm-hmm” Kokichi hummed. 

Shuichi moved his face away from their chest again, “I bought you presents too.” 

His face was still blushed and really, that was the _only_ present Kokichi ever needed. 

“Ooh, really?” they grinned. 

Shuichi nodded, “Wait a second, I’ll go get them.” 

He removed himself from Kokichi’s embrace, to Kokichi’s slight disappointment. They knew he would be back in a few minutes, but still! 

The gifts they bought for him were still on the floor besides the bed, and they decided to leave them there, letting his gifts be a surprise for the time being. 

Actually, maybe they should let their gifts be a surprise too. So they closed their eyes. 

They wondered what Shuichi picked out. Did he go the sappy route too? 

“So, you want it to be a surprise” he noticed. Kokichi could hear the smile in his voice. 

They felt him get back onto the bed, and move closer to them. 

“Ok, give me your hands” he instructed. 

Kokichi did just that and they felt two things placed into their hands. One felt fluffy and the other felt like beads? 

Kokichi opened their eyes. They saw a bracelet and a small stuffed bear in their hands. 

The bear was a light purple, with matching purple eyes. Shuichi must have bought it because it was their favorite color. Nice to know they were both using the same logic! 

The bracelet was purple too, both the string and the beads. It also had some blue letter beads on it, ones they spelled out “Sweetheart” 

Oh. It was the pet name Shuichi sometimes used for them. 

Oh. 

Wow. 

That’s...so cute. If Kokichi’s heart hadn’t fully melted before, it sure had now. 

“Mine says beloved. It’s, the names we use for each other.” Shuichi explained, showing his own bracelet. It was blue with purple letter beads. So their bracelets were opposites of each other. 

Kokichi’s brain was _not_ working. 

This was literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for them. _They had matching bracelets!!!!!!!!!! With their cute nicknames for each other on it!!!!!!_

“Kokichi..? Do you like it...sweetheart?” Shuichi questioned, clearly noticing their shocked face. 

The mention of the nickname made them swoon even more. Their face was probably on fire at this point. 

Not being able to hold back their affection anymore, they wrapped their arms around him, “I love it, my beloved.” 

Shuichi hugged back, solidifying Kokichi’s belief that he gave the best hugs ever. They hadn’t hugged anyone except for him, but they didn’t care, their opinion was right. 

“I love the stuffed bear too!” Kokichi assured, piling away once they realized it had been tossed aside. They really did love it, they loved stuffed animals. 

“Good, because there’s a lot more” Shuichi reached behind his back, and revealed four more stuffed animals, in the same size and color but all different animals. One was a bunny, one was a dragon, one was a duck and the other was a unicorn. 

Again, Kokichi _loved_ stuffed animals. So this was amazing. 

“Wow, Shuichi. You’re really good at gift-giving!” they complimented, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s probably because I like you so much” he flattered. 

Kokichi could feel their already melted heart exploding. 

“Wellll, now _I_ get to show you how much I like _you!_ ” they announced. They turned around and looked at the gifts on the floor. Which one should be first... 

The chocolates, maybe? No offense to chocolate, but they were probably the least great out of the bunch. 

So they took those, and handed them to Shuichi. 

“You were giving me chocolate, to find out my favorite” he realized. 

Kokichi pouted, “Aw! You caught me!” 

They suspected he would though, given his detective tendencies and all. 

“That’s really sweet though. Thank you”Shuichi complimented. 

”Anything for my beloved” Kokichi flirted, batting their eyes dramatically. 

They took Shuichi’s moment of flustered-ness to grab the three teddy bears and place them in front of him. It was slightly difficult to grab all of them at once, due to their size, but they managed to do it anyway. 

Shuichi laughed slightly, “So we both bought stuffed animals, huh?” 

“Yup!” Kokichi confirmed, “Stuffed animals are a symbol of love, y’know?” 

The word “love” slipped by without them noticing. They both hadn’t actually said that they loved each other out loud, but it was kind of obvious in the way they looked at each other. 

Hopefully. 

Maybe Kokichi was reading this wrong. 

Shuichi seemed to notice the word use too, his eyes widening a little. 

But then he settled into a smile, “Yeah...they are” he agreed. 

Actually, maybe Kokichi _wasn’t_ reading this wrong. 

A thought entered their mind, an impulsive decision that they didn’t plan for whatsoever. 

But no, they wouldn’t do that. They should confess their love with a more dramatic scene! 

...But then again, it _is_ the most lovey-dovey day of the year. 

And it’s not like they hadn’t thought about this before! Plenty of daydreams, that they would never admit to out loud, came to mind. And one of them including confessing with flowers. Coincidentally, roses, the same ones they bought Shuichi. 

Huh. That was oddly convenient, maybe they subconsciously did that... 

They didn’t want to do this without a plan, but it seemed like the perfect timing! With the perfect flowers! Roses symbolize love, right? 

And how hard could this really be? It was just three words! 

So, trying not to think too much anymore, they reached for the flowers. 

Turning around, they looked at Shuichi. And his beautiful eyes. And beautiful lips. And beautiful hair. And everything, _everything_ was just beautiful. 

Yeah, they loved him, they _really_ did. So much that they let himself get all sappy in front of him. 

Just like now. 

“I love you, Shuichi” they confessed, holding out the flowers. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened. He didn’t move for a second. 

Oh, was this a bad idea? 

Shuichi smile started to grow. 

Or maybe it wasn’t a bad idea. 

He hurriedly took the flowers, seeming to notice Kokichi’s train of thought, “D-don’t worry! I love you too, Kokichi” 

Aww. 

He loves them too. 

_Not_ a bad idea, this was a _very_ good idea. 

Kokichi’s melted and exploding heart felt like it was being revived and electrocuted now. They couldn’t help but smile and blush and just be overtaken by all the love they felt. 

“I wasn’t worried!” they claimed, knowing it was most definitely a lie. 

Shuichi didn’t seem to believe that, but he didn’t call them out on it. Instead, he set the flowers aside and opened his arms, a little nervously. He was always nervous initiating hugs for some reason. 

But Kokichi gladly accepted his offer, snuggling into him and feeling his warm arms wrap around them. 

“I can’t wait to spend all day with you, I love you” Shuichi whispered, kissing the top of their head. 

The affection Shuichi gave them was absolutely incredible. They never thought this would happen, they were so lucky. Lucky that he forgave them for what happened, lucky that he stuck around for so long, lucky that he liked them back, lucky that he liked them enough to hug them and kiss them. 

They were _so_ in love with him. 

“I love you too, Shuichi” they whispered back and they really, _really_ meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! :)


End file.
